


A Wedding, A Dance and A Kiss

by Blackrayvn



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dancing, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Slow Dancing, Weddings, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrayvn/pseuds/Blackrayvn
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley attend a Wedding foran Archangel and a Demon PrinceLove happens at the strangest of times,or maybe the best of times...
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	A Wedding, A Dance and A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slitheringdemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slitheringdemon/gifts).



> Nothing to Fear Here
> 
> Just mass amounts of Fluff
> 
> This happened in real-time at the wedding of Gabriel and Beelzebub!
> 
> Which will be added.

https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi6XkzHJWKABVJ7ZkiKIziO1

Aziraphale quietly arrived at the wedding of an Archangel and a Demon Prince. This usually would be extremely odd; however, seeing as Aziraphale was desperately in love with his own demon, it would be fine, right? It's fine. Glancing around and not entirely sure where Crowley was at that moment, ~Crowley should be here though~ Aziraphale thought to himself. Adjusting his suit with a light tug, considering perhaps he should have exchanged more than just the color of his bow tie, but it was a lovely shade of blue tartan, it matched his eyes.

In what seemed as though time had stopped and delivered Crowley at Aziraphale's side, a light squeak escaped Aziraphale's chest as his hand gripped his vest over his heart. Crowley was dressed in his ebony-colored clothing per usual, yet beholden to Aziraphale's eyes, Crowley was exquisitely dressed in formal attire. Crowley's hair was pulled back into a bun, adding to the formality of his appearance. 

"... Should be interesting." Crowley muttered to himself, "Little more than a neutral mutter."

Beautiful blue eyes swept over Crowley, ending with a smile that seemingly was reserved for only Crowley. "You look lovely, my dear. As you always do, however, you're not supposed to shadow the one's bonding, my'dear."

Reaching up to carefully slip off his sunglasses, Crowley folded and tucked them into his suit pocket. Crowley exchanged looks with the angel and finally mustered a small smirk before gazing down the aisle. "Not my fault, I have a sense of fashion." Crowley, playfully sarcastic, as usual.

"Crowley!" Aziraphale tried to sound flabbergasted while not even trying to hide the grin that crossed his face. Stealing a glance of his demon from another angle. "I changed the color of my bowtie for this... Look! Is it too much?"

Crowley looked at his angel, finally giving a genuine smile to Aziraphale. "You look lovely. The new color is a brave change. I'm impressed." Lovingly teasing, with a soft chuckle. Crowley slipped a bit closer and daring to slip his arm into Aziraphale's. With their arms hooked together, Crowley stood proudly with his angel.

Aziraphale couldn't hide the blush as he looked down, but straightening his bowtie proudly, he decidedly leaned against Crowley. Aziraphale had no will left, attempting to hide his smile that had moved onto his face; the feeling of love was overwhelming at the wedding. "This is going to be lovely. Crowley, I will attempt to not tear up but no guarantees." Standing arm in arm Aziraphale contentedly waited while leaning against his demon.

"Hmm... You can borrow my glasses if it gets too bad." Again Crowley teased lightly but kept that genuine smile as he looked at his own being of love next to him. All in good fun. "Strange seeing everyone like this. Last thing I ever expected, being here." A simple observation, though Aziraphale leaned against him without asking, without provocation just wanting to be there, earned a small blush from Crowley.

Glancing up at Crowley, Aziraphale nodded, not feeling or realizing the tease about the glasses. "Oh, oh, thank you, I may need them. I was a bit worried." Looking at Crowley's glasses, "I wonder what I would look like in them? Oh but, we should observe the wedding. It should be commencing soon."

Crowley's own curiosity was piqued at the question. What would his angel look like in his glasses? Reaching for his glasses, he carefully handed them to Aziraphale to hold onto, just in case he felt the need to use them. "Yeah... Suppose we should pick a pew and sit until things really get rolling?"

Aziraphale looked from the glasses back to his hand as he took the glasses from Crowley. Glancing up. Catching golden eyes, Aziraphale sighed unintentionally. Aziraphale tried to cover the sigh up by placing the glasses on his face. This was a new look, to say the least, is it right, who knows, but he was wearing a prized possession of Crowleys. "Following you, my dear."

Crowley's eyebrows arched up high as Aziraphale slipped on his glasses. The demon grinned rather broadly at the sight, so much to even show off the points of his fangs. Aziraphale didn't look bad but definitely wasn't his style though Crowley wasn't about to say that to his angel. "Come on, Angel.." Guiding them to the nearest pew, they'd sit down.

Aziraphale grinned rather cheesily while wearing the glasses, feeling just slightly more confident. Sitting down next to Crowley, Aziraphale let his hand sit on his demons knee, wearing Crowley's glasses, and sudden confidence was a bad mix. "This is lovely." Whether Aziraphale meant the wedding or his hand on Crowley's knee, neither really knew.

Needless to say, seeing Aziraphale wearing his glasses was far too amusing. Crowley's grin settled down into a constant smirk, and the fact that Aziraphale was enjoying wearing the shades was all the more entertaining. Crowley cracked his neck side to side, resting his hand atop the angel's hand at his knee.

Aziraphale whispered ever so quietly while nudging Crowley, "Oh, look, it's her, she's here!" Aziraphale couldn't help but wiggle as he caught the sight of God, herself. The thought crossed Aziraphale's mind that if God was here at the bonding of an angel and a demon, then perhaps it was in her ineffable plan, and it was okay, they'd be okay. While wearing Crowley's glasses, Aziraphales smile grew even brighter as the thought planted itself within his mind, he glanced at Crowley by his side, "Why haven't we thought of doing this?"

Crowley was in the middle of idly checking his phone before the nudge got his attention, swiftly he put it away, clearing his throat. "So.. do we stand, or??" As that last question that Aziraphale asked him made sense in his mind, Crowley choked in surprise. "Wh-wha..? Us? Getting married??" Crowley was shaken.

Aziraphale's sunglassed eyes turned and looked at Crowley, a nod of his head smiling brightly. "Look at them, they are so happy! Look though it's God, she's here! It's been six thousand years; it was going to get there, you're just a bit slow on the uptake, my dear." A confident angel in glasses is confident.

Crowley had gone somewhat speechless, blinking a few times dumbly before gazing down the aisle. They did look happy. Crowley swore if Aziraphale caught the bouquet at the end... "M'yeah. Guess I am a bit slow." Crowley squeezed his love's hand, an uninvited smile waltzed across his face as he went quiet in thought.

Quietly Aziraphale grinned to himself, watching the wedding, a sigh escaping him again. A being of love was swooning, feeling the love that was pulsing through the wedding. Leaning his head on Crowley's shoulder. "You'd look lovely, my dear, nothing can compare to you."

Crowley hesitated only a moment, before gently resting his own head against the angel's with a soft sigh, giving Aziraphale's hand another fond squeeze as golden eyes closed halfway. Relaxed. "As would you, Angel." A simple reply, seeming a bit lost in thought through the ceremony. Smiling.

Aziraphale was trying to hold back a happy sob watching the newly bonded pair, a tear running down his cheek. "That's so beautiful, Crowley!" Squeezing Crowley's hand back, pressing closer to him, Aziraphale was pulsing with love and happiness, he was just so damned happy.

Crowley wasn't particularly emotional. Aziraphale was enough for the both of them, but he at least offered himself for support as Aziraphale was squeezed back, Crowley feeling himself be pressed even more into. "Still doesn't seem real, does it?" Peering over, Crowley smiled fondly at the wibbling angel. "Guess the glasses came in handy, after all.."

One blithering angel nodded his head, holding back happy little whimpers, and letting tears run down his cheeks from behind Crowley's glasses. "Loo...Look at them! So, Happ...happy!" Aziraphale hid his face against Crowley's shoulder.

With a deep sigh, Crowley reached an arm around the angel's shoulders and squeezed him in close, hand rubbing up and down his arm as the tears came in full force. Crowley let Aziraphale cry all he liked, all the while looking calm himself while daring to press a kiss into platinum curls. 

Aziraphale was sniffling but still smiling, taking a look around, and trying to pull it together. Aziraphale took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, his smile full of love, placing a kiss on Crowley's cheek. Aziraphale inwardly smiled at himself, his inner Crowley giving him a high five, maybe he should have asked for glasses sooner. "We should get to the party!"

Crowley was simply following his angel's lead. The mention of the after-party earned a small grunt, Crowley hadn't planned on staying longer than the ceremony, but he couldn't bring himself to protest. Aziraphale's' kiss was unexpected, though not unwanted, and obviously won a slight blush. "Alright. Lead on, Angel~" Whipped.

With a snap, they were with the rest of the wedding guests. On the dance floor, an Archangel and Demon Prince were in a loving embrace as they danced for the first time as a bonded couple. Aziraphale stopped dead in his tracks, placing a hand on his heart. "Ohh, look, Crowley! I just can't, they are so happ... I wonder if there is food?"

Crowley stumbles just slightly at the angel's sudden miracle, straightening himself and adjusting his tie. While Aziraphale wondered about the food, Crowley sauntered vaguely towards the bar. "Two of your best red." Open bar or not, Crowley put down a hefty bill and slid it towards the tender. A tip.

Aziraphale reached behind him, barely grabbing Crowley's wrist, his eyes not looking behind him, but looking in front of him, watching the dance floor. "Crowley, can you dance? Like that?" Aziraphale was watching the dancers, slowly dancing with each other his eyes were filled with the idea of Crowley dancing with him, like that.

Crowley peered over at the dancing couple and gave a small snort. "I haven't danced in a few decades, Angel." Taking the glasses of wine, he'd offer one to Aziraphale. "You know, you're still wearing my glasses" Crowley smirked at that, still far too amused over it. "Like them?"

Aziraphale reached up to his face, touching the glasses, having all but forgotten they were even there. Amid all the love, a blush hiked across Aziraphale's face, taking the offered wine. "They are rather light, I can see the appeal of them, maybe I should start wearing them as well, do I look mysterious?" Aziraphale struck a pose, dear lord what love does to an angel, amid the pose he beams a smile meant only for his demon. "Still, though, can you dance?" Aziraphale twirls into another pose.

Although Crowley thought the angel looked like a librarian trying to be hip with the cool kids... was it really that far off? The posing especially got him, Crowley couldn't help but chuckle rather heartily. "Suppose I can." A quick swig of his wine and placing their glasses down onto the bar. Crowley approached Aziraphale, reaching to the sides of Aziraphale's face, he carefully slid off those glasses seeing the angelic blue eyes looking back at him. Maybe glasses were not the way to go, he thought to himself. With a smile, Crowley folded and tucked the glasses back into his jacket. Offering his hand to Aziraphale, then loud enough only for his angel to hear him. "... Only if you dance with me." So romantic, all the sudden ~

Aziraphale blinked at the brightening of light into his eyes, he pouted for all of a moment watching the glasses be put away. Aziraphale looked at Crowley's hand as it was offered to him, blinking he heard his demon speak, grabbing his undivided attention. A hitch in his breath and nod of one besotted angel, Aziraphale's hand slid into Crowleys. "As if I would want to dance with anyone else, my dear."

With his hand taken, Crowley led the angel over and onto the dance floor - Mindfully keeping away from most of the other occupants, if only for comfort's sake. Guiding Aziraphale's hand to his ribs and the other to his shoulder, Crowley settled them into the traditional slow dance position. "Never really done this type before, but... I think we can work on it. Don't you think?" It wasn't disco, and certainly wasn't the gavotte - it was a new experience for them both, as Crowley began to sway them gently.

Aziraphale looked down at his feet, his eyes traveling up, meeting Crowley's. The world could have fallen away into flames, he wouldn't have cared at this particular moment. Aziraphale had seen humans dance, he himself had tried, but this seemed like an excellent excuse to let go of Crowley's hands, sliding his own around Crowley's neck. Simply following Crowley's lead, he swayed in time with him. Sighing, Aziraphale tucked his head against Crowley's shoulder, still following his demons lead. "Thank you for coming with me today, and for this."

The fact that Aziraphale hugged around Crowley's neck instead of the more 'proper' pose, he couldn't help but smile - especially as Aziraphale had tucked himself into his shoulder. Crowley nestled the side of his face against his love's own, eyes nearly falling closed as hands settled; One at a hip and the other at the small of the angel's back. Crowley continued swaying their forms gently. "Of course... I'd have no other reason to come." A soft murmur, as not to break the peace of the moment. 

An ever speaking and blathering angel was rather silent, contentedly nestled in the crook of his demons neck, swaying with him, music playing in the background. Everything else fell away, and it was only them. "You've been perfect since Eden." The only words Aziraphale uttered.

Reaching up to Aziraphale's hand Crowley undid one of his arms from Crowley's neck so he could lace their fingers together, leaving their positioning otherwise unchanged. But oh, those soft words had his dark little heart-melting. "And you've been perfect since creation." And thus, taking a chance, Crowley chanced a kiss to an angels temple.

Aziraphale lifted his head from Crowley's shoulder to look at him, he smiled as Crowley kissed him. "You are temptation incarnate, my love. I am one angel that willingly walked with you, and will continue to do so no matter what. It seems you already own my heart, my words, my everything, because, well, Crowley. You are my everything." Aziraphale smiled, looking into Crowleys eyes, brushing a kiss to his cheek before letting his head rest back against his demon.

Aziraphale's returned kiss had the demon flushing some, yet smiling all the more. Crowley's lips were brought close to Aziraphale ear, his voice a soft whisper. "And we wouldn't get to have any of this if Armageddon had happened.." Spoken matter of factly, bringing up the other's hand to place a kiss upon knuckles.

"You did that, my love, you stopped time for us. You really are the reason we're here." Aziraphale lovingly smiled at Crowley. Still dancing with him, or more so swaying in each other's arms, it was perfect. "Would you like to leave with me? I believe I have your favorite drink at the shop." Aziraphale tilted his head just slightly, placing a chaste kiss on the corner of Crowley's mouth.

Crowley glanced over the angel's shoulder, observing the small crowd before glancing back to Aziraphale - taken slightly aback by the sweet kiss to the corner of his mouth. Chaste or not, it brought an endearing little flush to his cheeks. "Well... What else could I do?" Crowley chuckled, looking into his angels, love-filled eyes, "You threatened to never talk to me, again.." A somewhat strained little chuckle, if only because the idea really had scared him... Not that he would admit it. Maybe. "Yes... Let's head out. I believe we've seen the best of everything by now."

Aziraphale grinned rather cheekily, lifting his head from his demons shoulder again and looking directly into the eyes of his only love, raising his hand just before snapping "Not yet I haven't." Snap.

With the snap, Crowley grunted - Always finding a miracle between locations a bit jarring. Assuming they both had made it back to the lounge of the bookshop, Crowley sighed and reached up to let his hair down. "A definite relief on my end." No doubt, the demon would have been lost if communication had been lost to him, losing his angel was not anything he ever wanted to go through again...

Aziraphale gathered up two glasses and a bottle of his best red wine, turning around just in time to unremittingly watch Crowley let his hair down, it was a thing for Aziraphale, he loved Crowley's hair. Aziraphale preferred Crowley's hair down. "Wine?" Aziraphale held out the glass, smirking just enough to raise suspicion if one looked.

Crowley's fingers ran through strands, fiery waves falling loose a few inches past his shoulders. Turning around, he noticed the angel watching him with his head just slightly tilted, as well as a subtle smirk. Crowley's eyebrow quirked slowly, and then he eyed that bottle of wine, he knew it was one of only a few Aziraphale had left. "' Course." Crowley agreed, undoing and slipping off his jacket.

Aziraphale watched as the light caught Crowley's hair lighting a fire, he couldn't help the sigh as he held out the glass of wine. "Did you enjoy yourself, or was it as bad as you thought?" Aziraphale inadvertently curled one lock of fiery hair around his finger. "Beautiful."

Usually, it was the demon giving the longing gazes, so the focused attention on himself had him a bit sheepish. "I enjoyed being with you." Crowley took the offered glass, gulping gently as Aziraphale toyed with a lock of his hair. The compliment had golden eyes looking away. ".. If only I glowed as you did." Countering that compliment as he swirled his glass of wine with a soft sigh. Surprisingly Crowley set the glass down onto the coffee table and closed the space between them, even placing a hand on the angel's chest. "You looked good today." Crowley smiled at him, a smile that almost dropped an angel to his knees in prayer, thanking the lord almighty for Crowley's creation.

A blush hiking across the bridge of Aziraphale's nose, decided to saunter vaguely downwards over his cheeks and vacationing below the collar of his blue button-up, as Crowley complimented him. "I, well, I am sure I wasn't glowing..." Aziraphale watched as the wine glass was placed onto the coffee table. Aziraphale was about to make mention of using a coaster, as it was an antique, but a sudden hand on his chest caused his eyes to go wide and from a wine glass to Crowley's eyes. Words escaped the wordsmith, he simply tried to remember he didn't actually need to breathe. "I think you outshone me, Crowley." Placing his hand over Crowleys holding it there, he leaned slightly closer.

Long, slim fingers found themselves hooking into Aziraphale's bowtie, closing the space between them just an inch or two closer. "A demon can't outshine an angel... Angel." He mentioned matter-of-factly, taking one of Aziraphale's hands in his own returning them back into that slow-dance position, Crowley was smiling rather charmingly. Crowley had long since accepted that he was a demon and didn't intend to make it a focus, not right now. Holding Aziraphale's hand, Crowley's free arm wound around his companion's waist, pressing their bodies flush together. "You radiate, like the most brilliant stars in the sky.."

Aziraphale was utterly lost in pools of golden light. Aziraphale let himself be swept back up into dancing with his love. Not really knowing why he would ever pull away or why he had ever pulled away before, Aziraphale leaned closer and swayed with his demon. "Stars that you have made radiate light, my love, you make me shine." Aziraphale ran his fingers through fiery red hair before settling at the nape of Crowley's neck, feeling as though he was dancing on clouds, tilting his head to look at his love he leaned just a smidge closer.

They didn't need music for the gentle sway they partook in. Crowley looked about as content as he'd ever been, serpentine eyes hooded and meeting oceans of blue. However, the demon would finally perform a little miracle of his own; A snap of his fingers kicked down the needle of Aziraphale's record player. A brief scratch as it started up, and Debussy's "Clair de Lune" began to softly play just for them. Only them, it was more than enough to simply, lovingly, romantically sway to. "Perhaps I made the stars because they reminded me of you.."

Aziraphale let his eyes close as the music came on, Clair de Lune happened to have been a favorite of his. Twirling his fingers in Crowley's hair, he sighed, hearing another compliment from his demon, Aziraphale melted just a bit more, slowly opening his eyes, he looked thoughtful for a moment, deciding upon something. Then certainty flashed in the eyes of a Principality, "As much as I love hearing you, you do talk too much sometimes, Crowley." Aziraphale rather unsurely closed the remaining distance, just barely brushing his lips against Crowleys.

Their swaying had slowed to a stop by that point. Aziraphale's toting of Crowley's hair was a weakness all of its own, and the fact that Aziraphale was the first to be brave enough to initiate that ghosting of a kiss - Crowley gasped softly. Still, hardly a moment later, he was cupping the side of the angel's face and dared to press further, into a gentle, genuine kiss. Crowley lingered there several long moments before breaking away just enough to speak. "... Everything I hoped for and more." Crowley whispered, only to kiss those lips again, tongue daring to tease along lower lip.

Aziraphale's fingers tightened in Crowley's hair, tangling around the curls at the nape of his neck. The worry of Crowley backing away, leaving him, was quickly erased from Aziraphales' mind as he was kissed by his demon. A hitch in his breath, feeling his tricksy demon run his tongue along his lower lip, a puff of air escaped his mouth as he let his demon in, finally pressing fully into their kiss.


End file.
